


muscle memory

by ms45



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gift fic for wantthepharaohs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	muscle memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wantthepharaohs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantthepharaohs/gifts).



Aveline found Carver hanging over the side of the ship, looking close to death. He hadn't slept at all well, and his grey skin and sunken eyes made him look like a hurlock.  
  
"Still haven't found your sea legs?"  
  
"Are you fucking joking... can't even... throw up properly..." His comment had no force in it, and was followed by a horrible hacking half-cough, coming from the base of the throat and not quite making it to the mouth. Aveline nodded sympathetically. She watched him sweat for a bit, then leaned in and whispered quietly.  
  
"A baby's nose, running with snot. She puts her tongue out and licks it up, smacking her lips loudly."  
  
Carver quickly bent over and vomited copiously. Aveline put a hand on his back - and was immediately transported to earlier, happier times.  
  
 _A flexed shoulder, a scar, rough, burnt skin. The flow of back joining hip. The smell of sweat._  
  
Thrust. _I love you._ Withdraw. _My wife._ Thrust.  
  
Carver was recovering now, gaining a little colour and starting to swear more animatedly. "My turn," Aveline choked, and moved down towards the bow, leaning over the rail, shoulders heaving. Let him think her about to vomit - she would not let the boy see her cry.


End file.
